Deception
by s nuttall
Summary: Its no secret that male vampires can have children with humans, Rosalie will do anything for a baby, and her mate Edward would do anything to keep Rosalie happy, even if that means pretending to fall in love with a low-life human to use as an incubator. What happens when edward falls in love with Bella for real, Can he save her life before the baby she carries kills her. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually started this story last week but Ive deleted it and changed it slightly because there was a lemon in the chapter. So I hope this is okay. **

**Read, review & make me smile :)**

**Disclaimer::: All characters belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

***~*Edward*~***

I sighed, as I walked futher into my bedroom, noticing the mess that Rosalie had left behind her. Two damp towels, lay thrown on the ground near the bathroom door, while her dirty clothes were starting to overflow the hamper. At this rate they would grow legs and walk their own way to the washing machine. Esme usually did all of the housework, saying that it made her feel more motherly, but even she was at her wits end with Rose's carelessness. She hadn't even bothered to unplug her fucking straighteners, for fuck's sake.

Ever since hybirds became public knowledge, and the vampire world discovered that males could impregnate human women, it was all she cared about. She would walk through the park, or pretend to shop at the malls just so she could find the most prettiest woman to give her a baby. She had planned for me to have a fake relationship with a human, just so that I could sleep with her and get her pregnant, and when the human was shredded apart by the child, we would take it, leaving the woman to die alone. The whole idea was pretty sick, but I couldn't deny the thought about how it would feel to have sex with a soft, warm, fragile human, and I loved Rosalie so much that I would do anything in the world to see her happy, even though she didnt deserve it half of the time.

Within a minute the room was spotless again, and I was carrying all of the laundry downstairs so that they could be washed.

Esme was humming to herself as she floated throughout the room, dusting and cleaning everything within her reach. Carlisle was locked in a fierce battle of chess with Jasper, Rosalie was inspecting her hair in the large mirror that hung over the mantle-piece, but it was Alice that caught my attention. She sat, unnoticed, with a vacant expression on her face. I searched her mind, seeing a young woman that I had never seen before.

_"I cant do it without you Em" the brunette wailed as she threw herself into the arms of a man who looked like a freaking wrestler. He held her tight while rubbing calm circles on her back._

_"Your my sister Bells, and I love you baby girl." he said. "It's only two months, just two months and I'll be there with you. Ive just got to finish the year and make sure the sale of the house is organised, then I'll be there." She continued to sob into his chest._

_"Its unfair Em, it's so unfair. I miss mom. I want my mom back, and Phil too. I dont want to go to Forks and live with a dad that I havent seen for the last six years, I want things to go back to how they were" He contined holding her delicately._

_"Oh Bells, I do too. I pray for that everyday, but their gone, and weve got to go on. They wouldn't like seeing you this way, youve got to live Bella, continue on with your dancing, its what made you the happiest, and you being happy was all that mattered to them."_

_"But it's all my fault Emmett. How can I go on when their blood is on my hands. If I hadnt of forgotten my pumps, then we wouldn't of turned back and that drunk-" he cut her off._

_"You've got to stop blaming yourself Bella. The accident was exactly that... an accident, tragic yes, but it wasnt your fault. It could of easily happened if they came to watch me play a baseball game. Please Bella" he begged. I could make out the agony in his eyes, and I could see all the love he had for his sister. I found myself wondering who they were and why Alice was having a vision of two complete strangers, that had never happened before._

_"I know deep down that it wasnt my fault, but I cant help the way that I feel." She whispered, sadly. He squeezed her tighter for a moment before releasing her, taking a step back. It was only then that I saw their location. An airport, they was at an airport._

_"You've got to go baby girl" he said, sadness evident in his voice. She nodded her head but didnt say anything, then she bent down and grabbed a bag of the floor, throwing it around her shoulder. She smiled slightly, and it was only then that I got a proper close look at her face. She was pretty, pale skin, rosy cheeks, long dark hair that flowed half way down her back, but it was her eyes that hit me the most. The most intense colour of chocolate brown that I had ever seen. If it wasnt for the sadness they held, I would say that they were the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. I watched as this Emmett guy stood by, watching her walk away from him. He waved briefly as she turned at the last minute, before vanishing out of his sight. He slumped down into a chair, grabbing his hair in grief, no longer needing to keep up the pretense that he was okay. From the way it sounded, I get the picture that his mother had died, and he was trying to act all grown up in front of his sister, but now she was gone, he freely let his tears fall._

The vision ended and I stared at Alice in shock. The room was eerily quiet, as everybody had halted their movements as they noticed her vision.

"Who were they Alice? Do you know them?" I queried. She shook her head. No.

"I've never seen them before in my life" She said, feeling frustrated.

"What happened Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked. They sat by stunned as Alice and I filled them in on what she had seen. Various thoughts hitting me at the same time.

_Who are they_

_What do they want_

_How did Alice have a vision about somebody that she had never even met. Yeah, that was unusual._

_Will they become important to us._

Yadda, yadda, yadda. Same old shit. I felt frustrated, unable to get those brown eyes out of my head. Everytime I closed my eyes, I was haunted by hers. Abrubtly I stood up.

"Until they enter our lives, I dont think there's anything to worry about." I explainned. "Rose. Would you care to join me on a hunt?" I asked, needing to take my mind of this Bella girl.

"Fuck yeah" She thought, starting to become turned on, hunting always led to... other things. We hurried out of the house, leaping over the river and racing north, until we picked up the scent of some deers close by. I finshed my three off fairly quickly, standing by a tree, waiting for her to finish with hers. God she was sexy, she stood up, blood dripping down her chin, and before she had time to wipe it away, I pounced, pinning her to a nearby tree, and licking from her chin to her lips, gathering the blood on my tongue. I tore at her clothing, allowing her pale, smooth skin to become more and more exposed. Our bodies met, skin on skin, as the last of our clothing hit the forest floor.

We lay, exhausted almost, on the ground after we had both hit our high, Rosalie drew lazy circles on my bare hip as we lay there. She seemed totally blissed out, while I on the other hand was freaking out, on the inside, because as I reached my orgasm, it was not due to the feeling of my mate, it was while fantasizing about the strange girl with the pretty brown eyes. What the hell was wrong with me. Rosalie would be crushed if she ever discovered.

"Wow Eddie." She whispered, smiling. "Whatever brought that on, I aint complaining" We stood up after a few more moment, I pulled my pants back over my hips as I watched her straighten her clothes. She looked like an angel, her blonde hair tumbled down her back, while parts of her skin glistened as the suns rays shone through gaps in the clouds.

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, after we had been silent as we walked home at a human pace. I sighed hesitantly. "I..." I stopped, unable to say what I wanted to say for fear of hurting her or pissing her off. "I cant stop thinking about the girl from the vision" I admitted, she raised her eyebrows at me, remaining silent, letting me get things off my chest.

"Nothing romantic" I added in a rush. "There was just something about her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful" I now saw a beautiful bronze haired, chocolate brown eyed girl. My daughter, Bella's daughter. Wow... she was beautiful. Suddenly I found myself wanting just that, If I had to have sex with a dumb human, I couldn't think of anybody better than Bella that I would rather be intimate with. Coming to a sudden stop, I pulled Rosalie to me, being honest and telling her of the plan that was now forming in my head.

Alice had already informed us that we would be moving to Forks next month, with the excuse of Rosalie and I wanting to get away for a while on our own before we moved, we would go straight to forks, and become acquainted with Bella before the rest of our family arrived, hopefully the baby will already be growing in her womb before the rest of the cullen's arrive. They would go shit crazy if they had any Idea of our plans with Bella. We would have to act fast, get the unsuspecting human to fall in love with me, she would die soon anyway, as soon as she gave Rosalie a child. Rosalie was over-joyed with the Idea. She didnt even mind that I would have to fuck another woman, all she could see was the child that would soon be in her arms.

We bid farewell to our family, loading our bags into the back of my volvo, then we climbed in. With a quick wave towards the family, we were off, racing down the road to our new life.

* * *

**Hope it was okay. Let me know your thoughts...**

**While this is the first time ive written a Twilight fic, Its not my first time writing. Ive written a few stories for vampire academy, but all my stories contain lemons, so this will be my first story without. Personally I think its kind of pathetic the extremes that have been taken. I'm a thirty year old mother of five, and i'm not ashamed to admit that I like reading and writing sexual scenes. Fanfiction gives me a chance to escape the real world, when the kids are in bed and I can curl up with a glass of wine after a hard day and read the stories which I like. There are some amazing stories out there, which contains perfectly written lemons, beautiful and tender and its wrong that some writers hard work is being deleted. Its simple add a new age rating, its not our fault that some kids dont respect the rules, or that Fanfiction are not able to tell the difference between children and adults. **

**Why not give over eighteens a pin code for stories that contain lemons so that we still have a chance to read them. Its unfair that we suffer because parents cant seem to teach their children what M rated stories stand for... I'm disgraced with fanfiction really, there are so many different options available here without getting rid of a shit load of stories, it will only cause more and more fans to leave. And lastly... parents... your child probably knows alot more about sex than you think, I knew everything there was to know by the time I was 8, what can i say... i had man-whore brothers. You should be explaining the results their actions have caused by reading material to old for them, its caused to many good stories to be gone forever. **

**Now, like I said, ive never wtitten a story without a lemon, so I have no Idea what is too graphic, so I hope this chapter was okay. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, it means alot that you take your time to let me know your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer::: All characters are sadly owned by Stephenie Meyer, and not me. **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

***~*Edward*~***

Once we arrived at the house, we went through each room, removing dust covers and opening windows to air the place out. We hoovered, dusted and scrubbed the windows, getting the house ready for the family to arrive.

I ran my fingers through Rosalie's hair absentmindedly as we lay together on the settee. Her thoughts were going haywire. Her mind was consumed with the thoughts about the baby that we would soon have, while my mind wondered to Bella. I wondered where she was now, how would it feel to be intimate with a fragile human. I knew I would have to be extra careful with her, I didnt want to cause her any pain or injuries, especially since she would hopefully be carrying my child once it was over with. Sex with Rosalie had always been mind-blowing. Hot, hard, fast, but there was no way that I'd be able to be with Bella like that, not if I wanted her to live throughout the deed.

Rosalie wanted me to carry on the pretend relationship with Bella during the duration of her pregnancy, she didnt want Bella's stress causing harm to her baby. While she would be happy with whatever sex the baby was, she secretly hoped for a little girl, pink dresses, barbie dolls... bleh. Give me a boy any day.

We decided to hunt quickly, before heading into town. Morning was approaching and the school would soon be opening its doors soon. I had planned to pick the minds of the seniors there to see if I could find out any information about Bella, it was a long shot, I know.

We also decided to approach the treaty line. I wasnt too sure if any of the wolves remained, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Plus, we would have to take extra care while approching Bella if the wolves still existed. The closer we got to the border, the worse the smell of wet dog became. Rosalie's nose wrinkled in disgust as we came to a halt. Four wolves walked out from the forest, cocking their heads to the side, while trying to decide if we were a threat. I held my hands up in a peaceful manner, showing them that I meant no harm.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said in a calm voice. "My family and I have recently moved back to the area where we will be staying for the next few months." I explained.

The wolves looked at each other for a moment, then the big black wolf, Sam, stepped into the tree line, only to emerge a moment later in human form.

"We came today to make sure that the treaty was still held in effect." Sam stared for a moment, before nodding his head.

"The same rules as before apply, of course" he said.

"Of course" I agreed.

"No biting a human, or changing a human. The treaty will become null invoid if you do, and we will not hesitate to break every limb from your body before tossing you into the pire."

"We will not break the treaty. We dont even drink human blood, dog" Rosalie spat. "Or are you too blind to realise that our eyes are still golden."

"Rose" I said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. The last thing we needed was her temper getting the best of her.

"Shut your fucking mouth, leech" The silver furred wolf spat, as he also emerged from the forest in his human form. Rosalie hissed, while Sam and I tried to diffuse the hostilities.

"All we ask is that you stick by the rules of the treaty, and inform us when you are planning to leave, so that we can include forks in our patrols." Sam said. I nodded in agreement.

"We will" I told him, before taking Rosalie by the hand, as Sam and a wolf named Jacob began to drag paul away from the scene.

"Jesus christ Rosalie." I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "What the hell where you thinking? We need them on side, especially if we need to stay here long enough to meet Bella, Or do you not want that anymore, because we could always go back to the family if thats what you want." She shook her head furiously.

"No, no. I want this. I do" she panicked. "I just hate them thinking they are better than us. I'm sorry Edward, I dont want to jepardise us getting our baby for anything. I... I wont let it happen again, alright?" I smiled at her. I guess it could of gone alot worse than it did. We caught two deers each and drained them dry, before burying them, then we made our way to the forest, behind the school.

The school was filling up as the time for the bell to go came nearer. The mindless banter of stupid human minds assaulted my head.

_- I wonder if Lauren will let me fuck her soon, I'm getting impatient here - Tyler Crowley._

_- Shit. Jessica sure looks fuck hot this year. I'm gonna tap that - Mike Newton_

_- If Jessica's skirt gets any shorter, she may as well of left home without one. Desperate much! - Lauren Mallory._

- Stupid, like I said.

_"Wow, there she is" Ben Chowley. He was thinking about Angela. "I wonder if she'll accept if I ask her to the dance next month. I hope sure. She's clever, perfect, shy, and she doesn't dress like a whore like most of the girls here do. I really like her, maybe I can ask her to be my girlfriend too."_ His thoughts were the only good thoughts in the place. Kids moaned about being back, although they knew they'd rule the school, being in senior year. Teachers moaned about teaching the ungreatful kids here for another year. Same old shit.

"Anything?" Rosalie asked as she sat, picking abit of dried dirt from under her fingernail. Heaven forbid she might actually get a speck of dirt on her.

"Nothing of importance" I replied, as I continued listening. Then I heard it.

_"Hey guys" Angela said. "Have you heard that Bella is coming back?"_

_"What? Really?"_ Jessica exclaimed. She was part happy, because Bella had been a friend back before she moved to florida with her mother, but she was also wary, because Newton had a thing for her, and totally blew Jessica off when Bella was around. Fucking. Not. Happening. I would have to nip that in the bud right away. There was no way he was getting his freaky little fingers anywhere near my girl, not unless he didnt want them still attached to his hand at the end of the day. Fuck! _My girl_. Bella was not my girl, Rosalie was. _`Say it with me dude_`, I encouraged myself. `_Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie_`.

"Really?" Newton said, in a dreamy voice. Fuck you! Keep dreaming, pretty boy!

_"Eww. Isabella Swan"_ Wow. That was the first time I'd heard anybody say her real name. It was beautiful, just like she was. Shit! I am so screwed.

"_What is she doing back?"_ Lauren went on. She had always been jealous of Bella, because Bella was a lot prettier than her, and the boys flocked around her. Lauren was an attention-seeking whore, and didnt like that Isabella had all the guys attention.

Isabella... I loved the way my voice wrapped around her name, in my head. I has to admire it silently, Rosalie would have my guts for garters if she guessed my thoughts right now.

I guess I didnt blame Lauren for getting jealous, but she didnt need to be such a bitch towards Bella, it wasnt exactly her fault that she was too pretty for her own good, and I was already going crazy with the thoughts of Bella and other boys, who the hell knew how I'd react when she was actually in the same room as me.

I could tell by Angela's thoughts that she knew exactly why Bella was coming home, she knew her mother and step-father had been killed, but it wasnt her place to tell the story, and she didnt want to betray Bella in that way, they had been great friends when growing up.

"Im not too sure" Angela told Lauren. "All I know is that she is moving back here with her brother, Emmett." Lauren and Jessica were itching to know what had happened that made them come back to this small town, knowing that they would hae to wait for the Swans arrival frustrated them to know end.

Conversations changed after that, kids asking each other how their holidays went, or what they got up too. Usual stuff. I was about to stand up and head off, when a car pulling onto the school car park aught my attention. It was the police cruiser. Charlie was here, Charlie Swan. Bella's father. He got out of the seat, closing and locking the door behind him, then he made his way to the school office. After a quick chat with Mrs Cope, I was able to make out that Bella would be starting school tomorrow. She had arrived in forks last night, but due to her lack off clothes and school equipment, she was spending the day shopping in Port Angles.

I told Rose about the conversation as we ran through the forest together, heading home. She was so happythat the child that she longed for would soon be in her arms, and I was happy that she was happy. After thoroughly destroying the headboard in our room, we lay still for a moment, each of us lost in our own thoughts. It was here, it was happening. It was time to step up our game plan, because tomorrow... tomorrow I would be meeting the very lovely Miss Swan. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Again, thankyou for the reviews. Let me know what your thinking :)**


End file.
